


The Gotham Greatest Show

by Imjustonegal66



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: EVERYONE - Freeform, Fluff, Greatest Show, Multi, Singing, Superman - Freeform, The Gotham Greatest Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: Batman notices a strange beat in the distance.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Diana Prince, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Jessica Jones/Luke Cage, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson, Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes/Pepper Potts, Too many to add - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	The Gotham Greatest Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinda crack, kinda fluff piece I wrote a year ago. Hope you like it!

Woah oh-oh-oh THUD.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh THUD.

This was the sound Batman encountere on a dreary Tuesday night as he drove around Gotham. 

"Sir?" Alred's voice came through the speaker as he drove through town.

"Yes Alfred?" Bruce asked as he took a sharp turn into Chinatown, driving past Ms Chen's flower shop.

"There seems to be a disturbance around Central Square." Alfred informed, sounding slightly confused.

"It's music, Bruce. It actually sounds.. pretty nice. I'm going to join you." Diana's voice came over the speakers. Batman smiled knowingly, revving round the corner.

"Mr Kent seems to be just around the corner sir."

Woah-oh-oh-oh THUD.

Woah-oh-oh-oh THUD.

Finally, Batman turned the corner to an admittedly strange site.

Harley and Deadpool stood side by side behind Superman, who was wearing a huge red and yellow coat, with jet black brass buttons, gold linings around the edges, with shining black shoes and a grey top hat. Behind him, stood maybe a hundred other heroes and civilians

Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for.

Woah-oh-oh THUD

Superman sung the first lyrics, which Bruce recognised as The Greatest Showman, sighing.

"Sir..." Alfred seemed to be struggling to keep his laughter in check. "They're singing songs! Greatest Showman songs!" He exclaimed. Batman smiled for the first time in forever, a warm sight to behold as he got out.

"D-did I hear that right?" Diana's voice came through the comm lines.

"Yes, Diana, you heard correctly. They're singing the Greatest Show, and I'm gonna join them." Bruce proudly declared. Diana started laughing, hearing Clark sing the next lyrics.

You been searchin' in the dark

Your sweat soakin' through the floor

Woah-oh-oh-oh THUD.

Batman walked up to the centre front of the dance mob, noticing a certain red-suited speedster in the crowd. As well, he spotted a green hooded bowman winking at him through the crowd, grinning widely. Batman was struggling to contain his joy for once.

And buried in your bones,

There's an ache that you can't ignore

Whoa-oh-oh-oh THUD.

The music began to heat up, Superman beginning to stomp his feet. The beat seemed to be coming from all around as if the air just suddenly started to play it. Almost as if..

//FOURTH WALL BREACH DETECTED//

CLOSING- PLEASE HOLD- CLOSING..

//BREACH CLOSED//

Takin' your breath

Stealin' your mind

And all that was real is left behind!

Suddenly, from seemingly no-where, everyone began stomping their feet at once, as violins came from no-where, thrumming up the atmosphere. By now, an astonished crowd had gethered to watch, as news helicopters watched from afar. Superman openly smirked, Harley and Deadpool waltzing around each other in time to the beat.

Don't fight it, it's comin' for you

Runnin' atcha

It's the preacher in the pulpit

And it's winding open

It's only this moment

Don't care what comes after

Your fever dream

Can't you see it getting closer

Just surrender cause you feel the feeling taking over

Music built as everyone started to beat in time faster, building up the speed as an aura of pure joy started to spread through the air. Some began bouncing up and down on the balls of their feet, as Superman twirled a cane around, banging it into the ground.

It's fire it's freedom, it's rushing open,

It's only this moment don't care what comes after

There's somethin' breakin' in the brick of every wall

It's holdin' I'll let you know

So you can tell me do you wanna go!

Superman yelled the line out happily, spreading his arms as Harley dove into a backflip, Deadpool running into her closed hand, backflipping off of her boost. The music exploded suddenly into guitars and drums as well as pianos playing a beautiful tune in the background. Fire spewed from flamethrowers in the ground, at a safe distance of course as light flooded the street, golden and warm.

Where it's covered in all the coloured lights!

Where the runaways are running the night!

True to their word, the Runaways stood a little ways to the side, dressed in stunning uniforms as even Niko donned a bright green dress with yellow tights and sleeves, holding her staff as Karolina glowed a bright pink, happiness radiating from the group. Gert stood by Rex as she moved in sync with the others.

Impossible comes true!

It's takin' over you!

Oh, this is the greatest show!

Batman yelled out in sync as he joined with Superman, stomping his feet as everyone bent over, jumping on the spot as some people pulled off acrobatic skills in the background. Spider-Man and Spider-Girl were holding hands as they did backflips and frontflips, entertwined as if never letting go. Bruce's heart swelled at the amount of happiness.

He noticed Diana floating mid-air, having arrived just before the hum of the beat. She smiled at him, dropping down to the ground.

We light it up

We won't come down! 

And the sun can't stop us now!

Miss Tandy Bowen was glowing with light as she threw off daggers of pure white only for them to disappear as they hit buildings, Tyrone dancing around her like they were the only two people that existed. The Show was a place where the powered could be free, where the freaks could be full and happy, where the misfits could be heroes. A metaphor for pride.

Watchin' it coming true,

It's taking over you!

Oh, this is the greatest show!

The music grew faster as everyone's pitch became lower, building as Superman ran into the center of the circle, throwing off his top hat to Bruce, who took it, sliding it over his shoulders to Diana, who took it gratefully, donned in her armour, which now glowed with the joy of those around her. She smiled knowingly at Bruce, twirling on the spot.

Daredevil was even dancing, with the rest of the Defenders in the corner. Jessica Jones was laughing with Luke as they bounced up and down, shimmying together.

Colossal we come these renegades in the ring.

Where the lost get found and we crown them the circus king!

The lost and the damned. They came out that night, even some of the villains were having fun. Killer Croc was grooving, the Hulk dancing awkwardly beside him as the Riddler walked around with a question mark on his forehead, smiling brightly. Even PRIDE had come out that night to join in the revelry, a distance from their kids.

Don't fight it 

It's coming for you

Runnin' atcha

It's only this moment

Don't care what comes after

It's blindin outshinin anything that you know

Just surrender cause you're calling and you wanna go!

Diana began vocalising as Jean Grey emerged from the sky, the Phoenix Force glowing over Gotham as a sign of protection as she bounced her hips up and down, clicking her fingers as she let herself get lost in the muic. Fire lit the sky with golden sparks as fireworks of neon light burst into the sky. On the ground, Fetch Walker and a few other colour users let off amazing shows of vibrancy that leapt out towards the heavens.

There's something breaking in the brick of every wall

It's holdin I'll let you know.

So you can tell me cause you wanna go!

The civilians were singing along in a beautiful choir of symphony as Supergirl danced with her lover Lena Luthor, the two girls enjoyiing each others presence. Somewhere in the crowd, Tim Drake hid his face as he too danced with Barbara. The whole family was together, uniting as one.

Where it's covered in all the coloured lights!

Where the runaways are running the night!

Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you!

Venom danced with She-Venom, Eddie and Anne were having the time of their lives. Eddie whooped victoriously as Spider-Man high fived him, roaring into the sky, a sound of happiness that let the people know, he would protect them. The Eternals glowed in the middle of the crowd, Athena herself radiating golden light.

Where it's covered in all the coloured lights

Where the runaways are running the night!

Impossible comes true, it's taking over you.

The pitch stopped for but a second, until Batman roared at the top of his lungs, exploding into an explosion of symphonic harmony. It was tear jerkingly phenomenal to watch, the most extravagant, pride beaming show of all, the sheer empathy shared amongst everyone across the known multiverse. Even Dormammu dimensions away let a grin grace his features.

This is the greatest show!

Where it's covered in all the coloured lights!

Where the runaways are runnin' the night!

Impossible comes true, its taking over you!

The melody pumped in everyone's veins, flowing through everyone's blood as the people of Earth, nay, Reality stood together as a unified species, against those who may wish to kill and slaughter, to maim, to hurt as every soul made a bond as one. The bond kept those of pure villainy away, as some fled in terror from the light as monsters like Dracula wept in their coffins.

It's everything you ever want

It's everythin' you ever need 

And it's here, right in front of you

This is where you wanna be!

Superman rotated in a circle, spreading his arms wide as he embraced humanity as a whole, his hands to the sky as if to welcome all to the happiest moment on Earth. The pure animalistic freedom felt by all had screams of laughter and cheers howled into the sky.

Thid is where you wanna be!

Oh, the night babe!

Heee,ee-ee,ee-ee!

This is the greatest show!

Skye suddenly belted, wailing perfectly as her quake powers vibrated the floor like bass speakers. Everyone was having the time of their lives as they took in the beauty of the night. Everywhere you looked, all over the world this happiness was felt by the world. You could be anyone you wanted nowadays, and people would accept you for being who you were.

This is the greatest show

We light it up we won't come down

And the sun can't stop us now

Watching it coming true, it's taking over you

This is the greatest show! 

The crowd sang as they danced about, the sky lighting up with the aurora of colours spreading across the earth like a tidal wave in space.

We light it up we won't come down,

And the sun can't stop us now

Watching it coming true it's taking over you

This is the greatest show

We light it up we won't come down

And the walls can't stop us now.

Watching it coming true, it's taking over you.

Michelle harmonised along with Peter as they sung, looking to Peter's parents, Captain America, and the Black Widow. They turned towards the crowd as one, raising their hands to the sky as everyone joined hands.

"I'm bi!" Shouted Peter.

"I'm bi!" Declared Michelle, watching as everyone linked hands.

"I'm aro!" Arrow shouted out jokingly, to laughter as the music seemed to yell 'freedom!' To the night air.

"I'm pan!" Said Tony, his Iron Man suit streaked with many colours as he and Rhodey and Pepper clanked about in their Iron Suits, Morgan cradled into Pepper's lap as they danced.

"And I'm bi, too!" Yelled out Barry, speeding once around the crowd, giving high fives to bystanders before returning to his place.

Ah-oh

Ah-oh

Ah-oh

This is the greatest show!

The music ended with an audible thrum, everyone holding hands as the drums beat for a final time, the ones singing gasping for breath.

Cheers and whoops of exhilaration, of belonging and of cheer cried out to the Creators, who heard the cheers, looking on their Existence with satisfaction.

"Announcing , the Metropolis-Gotham Theatre!"

That morning...

Joker sat in his seat, watching the news describe the hero flash mob, feeling angered by all the villains there, as Batman danced with the likes of Cobblepot and Ra's al Ghul.

"I'm gonna show them what a real flash mob looks like. It's time to renounce my villain ways. Men, rally up!"


End file.
